The present invention relates to a tool for trimming adjacent overlapping edge portions of sheet material in order to form a butt seam.
In connection with the application of floor and wall coverings by means of adhesive, it is known to overlap edge portions of adjacent sheets of material to be applied by a small amount; to employ a tool fitted with a blade to cut down the approximate center of the overlapping edge portions; and then to remove the cut off edge portions of both layers of material to permit the freshly cut edges of the sheets to form an evenly matched butt seam.